Love Me Forever and Always
by XxEverKnoxX
Summary: Sasuke has loved Naruto for 3 years. He wants to tell him but he's afraid of being rejected. 4 months after an incident in Sasuke's bathroom, Naruto confesses to him. Sasuke accepts his feelings and tells of his own. They start dating but keep it a secret. A year later, Sasuke leaves the village, breaking Naruto's heart. What happens when they find him again? SasuNaru SaiNaru
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Its me, Ever! I'm here with another fanfiction. The chapters for this one will be coming up really fast. I've been on vacation the past week and haven't had internet so I've had a lot of time to write. I have written up 9 chapters already so when I get home I will post all of them onto Fanfiction in one, maybe two days, depending on whats going on at home. After I get all 9 chapters up, I will probably keep updating pretty fast because its not going to be a very long fic. I haven't figured out how many chapters, I just know that it'll be only a few. :3**

**So, now that I've explained that, I can move on. :P**

**This fanfiction, as you can see, is a Naruto one. Its yaoi, only my second so please don't flame me, telling me that I suck at writing yaoi stories. Like I said, its only my second so cut me some slack, please. Thanks. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot line. I sure wish I owned Naruto, but, alas, I do not. Oh well!**

**So, here's the prologue. I hope you all enjoy. :3**

_**Prologue**_

He didn't know when it started. Maybe it was when they first met? Or maybe when the blonde boy had tried to become friends with him after the massacre.

The raven boy didn't know, nor did he care. All he knew and cared about was that he loved his best friend.

Sasuke Uchiha said in his living room on the couch, thinking about all this. It had been 3 years since he realized he loved his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke groaned a bit and puts his face in his hands. He sighed and fell over onto his side. He brought his legs up and curled into a ball on his black leather couch. Soon after he lay down, he fell asleep and dreamed of Naruto...

Again.

**So, there's the prologue. One of the M rated scenes is in the next and first chapter. There isn't a lot, but there is some so be ready.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the prologue. :3**

**Please review, subscribe and favorite. x3**

**~Ever Knox**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kon'nichiwa everyone! :D**

**I'm here with the first chapter of my new fic. I hope everyone enjoyed the prologue and I hope you all read it. If you didn't, I am going to please ask you to go read that before proceeding with this chapter.**

**Thank you**  
** - Writer**

**Hehe! Anywho! For those of you who did read the prolouge, yay! Here's the first chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :3**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Sasuke slowly leaned in and captured Naruto's lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Naruto was shocked for a minute before his eyes slipped closed and he kissed Sasuke back. Sasuke pulled back a bit and opened his eyes to look at Naruto. Natuto was blushing a deep red and was breathing quite heavily._

_"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered quietly. Naruto opened those beautiful blue eyes and looked up at Sasuke._

_"Yes...?" Naruto whispered back. Sasuke reached up and gently caressed Naruto's tan cheek._

_"You're so beautiful..." he said, making Naruto blush a darker shade of red. Sasuke kissed Naruto again before the blonde boy could respond._

_"Mm..." was the noise Naruto let out as his eyes closed. Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer. Sasuke's eyes snapped open in surprise when he felt Naruto pull him closer._

_The surprise didn't last long, though. Soon Sasuke closed his eyes again and pulled Naruto flush against him. Naruto grunted a bit and entangled his fingers in Sasuke's soft black hair. Sasuke lightly licked Naruto's bottome lip, asking for entrance. Naruto parted his lips for Sasuke. Sasuke slipped his tongue in and started exploring every part of Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned and gripped Sasuke's hair._

_Sasuke reluctantly pulled back, but both of them needed air. A small strand of saliva connected them as they both breathed heavily. Sasuke slid his hands down Naruto's body to the edge of his shirt. He gripped his shirt and pulled it up and over Naruto's head. Naruto opened his lust clouded eyes and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke stared down at Naruto with black eyes filled with need and want._

_Naruto smiled a bit at Sasuke and slid his hands down to cup Sasuke's face. Sasuke smiled a bit back and puts his hands on Naruto's abs. Naruto shivered at the feel of Sasuke's cold hands._

_Sasuke leaned down and kisses Naruto's neck. Naruto leaned his head back to give Sasuke more access to his neck. Sasuke kissed Naruto's pulse point and felt his heart beating erratically. Sasuke smiled against Naruto's neck and kissed down his neck to his collarbone. When he reached it, he stopped. He nipped at Naruto's skin, earning a surprised and slightly pained yelp before it turned into a gasp when Sasuke started sucking on the place he nipped, creating a love bite._

_When the hickey was created, Sasuke pulled back before leaning back down and latching onto one of Naruto's nipples. Naruto gasped and gripped Sasuke's hair._

_"Wha-What are you doing?!" Naruto cried. Sasuke pulled back a bit. He smirked and flicked Naruto's nipple with his tongue._

_"Ah! Sasuke, stop!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke merely smirked more before closing his lips around Naruto's nipple again. Naruto gasped loudly and tried to push Sasuke's head back. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and pinned them above his head._

_"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke ignored him and lightly nipped Naruto's nipple then sucked on it, causing Naruto to writhe and moan underneath him. Sasuke let go and latched onto the other one. Naruto arched into Sasuke and threw his head back._

_Sasuke got done teasing Naruto's nipples and kisses and licked down NAruto's body to his pantline. Sasuke let go of Naruto's hands and hooked his fingers under Naruto's pants and pulled both his pants and his boxers down in one swift sweep. Naruto gasped when the cold air of Sasuke room hit his hardened member._

_Sasuke leaned back to take in the sight before him, a sight he hasd longed to see for years. Naruto laying beneath him, naked, flushed and beautiful. Naruto looked up at Sasuke._

_"What are you doing...?" Naruto breathed. Sasuke blinked a couple times then smiled at Naruto._

_"Nothing..." he said quietly before leaning down and lightly kissing the head of Naruto's cock. Naruto gasped and threw his head back. Sasuke leaned all the way down and puts Naruto's pulsing cock in his mouth. Naruto moaned and entangled his fingers in Sasuke's hair._

_"Oh god, Sasuke... Don't stop... Ah..." Naruto moaned. Sasuke moaned around Naruto's cock, creating vibrations to pulse around Naruto. Naruto moaned louder. Sasuke started sucking and bobbing his head up and down. Naruto started moaning even louder, his voice echoing throughout Sasuke's house._

_"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed. Sasuke kept going, his pace quickening._

_"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, louder this time, his slender fingers gripping Sasuke's hair hairder._

_"SASUKE!"_

_~o.o.o~_

Sasuke jumped awake. He moved a bit and rolled over. His eyes snapped open and he looked up at who had woken him up.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Its me." Naruto said, leaning back and sitting on Sasuke's coffee table. Sasuke sat up and realized he had an erection from his dream. Sasuke quickly crossed his legs and hid it from Naruto. He couldn't let him find out.

Sasuke wasn't ready for that yet.

**Alright everyone. Thats the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed and I hope I did well with the M rated stuff. xP**

**If I didn't, tell me and let me know what I can do better.**

**Thanks! :D**

**~Ever Knox**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo peoples~! Here I am again with the second chapter. I told you I'd be updating quickly. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :3**

**I hope everyone enjoys. :3**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked all of a sudden. Sasuke looked up at him.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Sasuke replied. Naruto shrugged.

"You just seem like something's on your mind..." Naruto answered. Sasuke stopped walking and looked at the ground. Naruto stopped as well and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, sounding worried. Sasuke stayed quiet. He knew he should tell Naruto before the pain of dealing with these feelings became unbearable. He also knew that Naruto didn't feel the same and that hurt worse then not telling himHe knew that NAruto would hate him, find his disgusting and never talk to him again. Sasuke needed to tell him but wasn't ready for the pain that would follow.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke was jarred out of his thoughts and he looked up at Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You're zoning out again. Seriously. What's going on with you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't say a word, he just stared at Naruto. Naruto blushed very lightly. So lightly that Sasuke didn't notice it.

"S-Sasuke...?..." Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head and looked away.

"Its nothing... I'm just not feeling very well..." Sasuke replied quietly.

"Oh... Then you should stay home... I'll tell Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan." Naruto nodded once. He turned and walked off, back to his house. Naruto watched him and turned. He sighed and started walking.

_~o.o.o~_

Naruto walked into the training grounds while staring at the ground. He couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. He'd been so distant lately. It was really starting to worry Naruto. Sasuke was his best friend, after all.

Naruto looked up when Sakura called his name,

"Where's Sasuke-kun, Naruto?" she asked.

"He said he wasn't feeling well so he stayed home." Naruto replied.

"I hope he's alright. I'll go check on him after training." she said. Naruto simply nodded and they started training.

**So, thats the second chapter. I know its not very long. I'll be doing that. Some chapters will be longer than others and some will be shorter. It happens.**

**So! I hope everyone enjoyed. :3**

**~Ever Knox**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola! I'm here again! xP**

**This is the third chapter, I hope everyone has enjoyed the last two and of course the prologue. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. c:**

_**Chapter 3**_

After training, all three of them went to Sasuke's house to check on him. When they got there, Kakashi knocked on the door. Soon after, Sasuke came and opened the door. He looked like crap, to be honest. His hair was a ness, he was sweating, his clothes were ruffled and he was breathing heavily.

"Sasuke-kun...? Are you alright?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked her. He stared at her with unfocused eyes and leaned on the doorjam.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him and finally seemed to acknowledge that they were there.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered before passing out and falling into Naruto's arms. Naruto blushed and caught him.

"Uhh... I'll take care of him, guys. You go on home." Naruto said quietly.

"But...!" Sakura went to protest but Kakashi cut her off.

"We understand, Naruto. Contact us tomorrow." he said. Naruto nodded and picked Sasuke up and brought him back into the house.

_~o.o.o~_

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He frowned a bit, trying to remember what happened before he passed out. He couldn't remember and that bugged him.

Sasuke turned his head and looked around before he saw a spot of gold in his periperal. He looked and saw Naruto asleep by his bedside. He was sitting in a chair by his bed and his head was on the bed with his arms crosses above his head.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a second before frowning more and sitting up. He put a hand on Naruto's head.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said. Naruto groaned a bit and opened his eyes. Sasuke moved his hand down to Naruto's cheek. Naruto lifted his head and leanned into Sasuke's hand. That shocked Sasuke.

"N-Naruto? Wh-What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, shocked but secretly really happy. Naruto finally realized what he was doing and sat up all the way and out of Sasuke's reach.

"Sasuke! You're finally awake!" Naruto said, smiling like nothing happened. Sasuke dropped his hand and nodded slightly. He stared at Naruto.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blinked a couple times.

"You don't remember?" he asked. Sasuke frowned.

"Remember what?"

"We all came to check on you after training and you looked like crap. Sakura-chan asked if you were alright but you just stared at her with unfocused eyes. When I said you name, you looked at me, whispered my name, then passed out in my arms." Naruto explained. Sasuke simply nodded and looked at his lap.

"I don't remember that..." he said quietly.

"I can tell..." Naruto replied. Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"I'm sorry." he stated.

"For what?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

"I must have been a burden on you last night." Sasuke answered. Naruto smiled a bit and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Its fine. You're my best friend. I'll take care of you no matter what." Naruto said. Sasuke just stared at him.

"After all, you and I are a lot alike. We're both alone. We need to stick together." Naruto said, grinning happily. Sasuke felt his feelings for Naruto starting to surface. Along with the feelings came the pain and he felt himself tearing up. He looked away before Naruto saw. He wasn't quick enough.

"Sasuke? You're crying. I'm sorry. Did me bringing that up hurt you? I'm sorry!" Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head.

"Its not that..." he said quietly.

"It... It isn't?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Then, what is it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stared at his lap.

"Nothing... It's nothing..." he said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"You're lying..." he said.

"I'm not..." Sasuke lightly gripped his sheets.

"Whatever. Do you need anything?" Naruto ended the argument, much to Sasuke's happiness.

"Some water would be nice... please." Sauske said quietly. Naruto nodded and stood. He walked out and downstairs to the kitchen.

**Alrighty! There's the third chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed. :3**

**Please review. :3**

**~Ever Knox**


	5. Chapter 4

**HI! I am back with the fourth chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot. :3**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 4**_

Sasuke sat on his bed for a few seconds after Naruto left before throwing the blankets off of him and running out to his bathroom. He closed the door and locked it so Naruto couldn't come in. Sasuke didn't turn on the light, he just leaned on the door and brough his knees to his chest and started crying.

_~o.o.o~_

Naruto got Sasuke's water and walked back up to his room to give it to him. When he saw he was gone, he paniked. Where was he?

Naruto was about ready to call Kakashi-sensei when he heard a 'thud'. Hre stopped and put the glass of water down on Sasuke's nightstand. He walked out of the room and stopped when he heard another 'thud'. It was coming from the bathroom.

Naruto quietly walked to the door and stood in front of it. He stood and listened for another 'thud' but none came. Naruto started panicking again but then he stopped when he heard a different noise coming from inside the bathroom. He put his ear against the door to listen better. What he heard broke his heart.

_~o.o.o~_

Sasuke was sitting against his bathrub, sobbing when the bathroom door was broken down. Sasuke jumped 3 feet in the air and looked up, almost giving himself whiplash. Sasuke's eyes widened at what he saw.

Naruto stood in the doorway, staring at Sasuke with the saddest eyes that Sasuke had ever seen on anyone. Other than himself, of course.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said, his voice cracking.

"Sasuke... What are you crying?" Naruto asked as he walked over and knelt down. Sasuke looked away again.

"Sasuke! Stop putting up walls against me!" Naruto yelled, surprising Sasuke.

"I can't tell you..." Sasuke whispered.

"Why?"

"Because you'll hate me! And it hurts too much! I hate the pain I feel but I can't endure more if I tell you..." Sasuke said, crying more.

"Sasuke... I'm confused..." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke lifted his head and looked at Naruto. His eyes were pained and that hurt Naruto.

" Sasuke, please. Tell me what's going on. You're starting to scare me." Naruto said. Sasuke just shook his head and fell into Naruto.

"I... I can't... I'm not ready yet..." Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's chest. Naruto sat there in shock for a minute before wrapping his arms around Sasuke and holding him close.

"It's okay... I won't push you to tell me. I'm just worried about you." Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and cried into Sasuke's chest. The sobs racked his body and he held onto Naruto's shirt with a death grip like Naruto was his only connection to life.

Little did Naruto know that in Sasuke's mind, he was his only reason for living.

**Welp, there you are. Yes, I know, its another short chapter. So what? The next one will be longer. :P**

**Please review, subscribe and favorite. :D**

**~Ever Knox**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples! I'm here with the fifth chapter of my new Naruto story. :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 5**_

It had been 4 months since the day in the bathroom and Sasuke still hadn't told Naruto why he had been crying. Naruto knew that Sasuke was almost ready. He was starting to open more about his feelings. Naruto and Sasuke had been talking more and Sasuke was smiling more. Naruto was starting to get impatient but he didn't want to push Sasuke. He knew what that would do.

It would push Sasuke away and Naruto didn't want that.

_~o.o.o~_

"So, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked after training one day.

"Hn?" Sasuke sounded, the same way he answered everyone except Naruto.

"Do you have someone you like?" she asked, smiling. Sasuke blinked a couple times and looked at her.

"Why do you want to know?" he said. She shrugged.

"Curious, I guess." she answered. Just then, Naruto came up and threw an arm around Sasuke's neck.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked, grinning. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I asked Sasuke-kun is he had someone he liked." she said.

"Ohh! Cool! So, do you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked lightly.

"Yes. I do."

Sakura gasped. Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"Who?!" Sakura demanded. If it was anyone other than her, she would beat them to a pulp for stealing her Sasuke-kun.

"Why would I tell you that, Sakura?" Sasuke said, taking both Sakura and Naruto by surprise.

"Well... because I'm your friend." she said.

"I don't remember ever telling you that you were my friend... I only have one friend and thats Naruto." Sasuke said. Sakura stared at him in shock.

"And the only person I would even think about telling is Naruto..." Sasuke stated, staring forward, surprised in himself that he had the courage to say that.

"Well... There you have it, Sakura-chan. He doesn't like you so you can give up." Naruto said, grinning. Sakura glared and stomped off. Naruto started laughing.

"Why aren't you going after her, Naruto? Don't you like her?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stopped laughing and let go of Sasuke and looked forward.

"I used to like her. I don't anymore." Naruto said. Sasuke stared at him.

"Who do you like?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked.

"If you can catch me, I'll tell you." he said before running off.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled after him. He smiled before running after him.

Naruto ran into the woods and led Sasuke to a clearing where Sasuke finally caught him. Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground and they rooled together before they stopped. Naruto was on the bottom and Sasuke was on top. Sasuke stared down at Naruto.

"I caught you..." Sasuke whispered even though they were alone.

"You did..." Naruto whispered back. Sasuke met Naruto's eyes and got pulled into those beautiful blue orbs.

"So? Who do you like?" Sasuke asked, his black eyes never leaving Naruto's. Naruto smiled and snaked his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"You..." Naruto muttered before pulling Sasuke into a kiss. Sasuke sat there for a second in shock before his eyes slipped closed and he kissed back. Sasuke soon took control and slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned and tightened his grip around Sasuke.

They finally pulled apart, a strand of saliva connecting them.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered.

"I like you to, Naruto... I have for 3 years." Sasuke said. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke stared down at Naruto.

"You have?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"4 months ago when I was crying... I was crying because my feelings for you were starting to hurt me but I thought that if I told you, you'd reject me and just thinking about that hurt worse than holding those feelings in ever did." Sasuke explained.

"Oh Sasuke..." Naruto said, sliding his hands down to cup Sasuke's face.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice..." he said. Sasuke shook his head.

"It doesn't matter now..." he said, smiling softly. Naruto smiled back and closed his eyes as Sasuke kissed him again.

**Well, there's the fifth chapter. I know I said it would be longer, I'm sorry about that. I lied, I guess. xP Oops. :)**

**I hope everyone enjoyed. :3**

**~Ever Knox**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay! Here's the next chapter of Love Me Forever and Always. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**~Naruto P.O.V~**_

The feel of my lips moving with Sasuke's was amazing. I loved it. I'd wanted to kiss him for the past year but I was afraid he didn't feel the same. When he told me he liked me back, my heart skipped a beat before it started pounding in my chest. I was so happy.

Sasuke and I pulled apart and looked at each other.

"You're so beautiful, Naruto..." Sasuke whispered. I blushed and smiled a bit.

"Thanks..." I whispered back. Sasuke smiled before lifting us up and kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

_~o.o.o~_

Its been 1 week since I confessed. We've been spending even more time together. Time alone.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke asked me when I was at his house one day after training.

"Hmm?" I answered, looking up at him. I was sitting against him in between his legs with my hands on his thighs.

"Are we dating?" he asked me. I stared up at him.

"I... I don't know... Do you want to be dating?" I asked. He blushed a bit and nodded.

"Yeah... I do..." he told me. I smiled.

"Then, we are..." I said before kissing him. Sasuke smiled into it and kissed me back. He pulled back a bit.

"How about we not tell anyone, okay, Naruto?" he told me. I nodded.

"Okay... We won't tell anyone..." I agreed.

_~o.o.o~_

Sasuke and I have been dating for 2 months since we decided not to tell anyone. Its been a great 2 months. We haven't gone any further than kissing but I can tell that Sasuke wants to go further. He wants to go further but he doesn't want to scare or hurt me. I can tell how much he's holding back for me. I want to tell him its okay, but I'm just not sure I'm ready. I know he'll be as gentle as he possible can be, but I'm still scared.

"Naruto? Naruto, are you alright?" I heard Sasuke ask me. I looked up from my food and looked at him.

"Huh? Yeah." I answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." I said, smiling. Sasuke smiled back.

"About what?" he asked.

"You... and me..." I answered.

"Really? What about us?" he asked, smiling.

I looked down before answering, "How much you've been holding back for me..."

Sasuke looked at me.

"Oh..." was all he said.

"I know that you've been holding back a lot for me and I'm sorry for that. I can tell how much you want to go further than just kissing. I know that you'll be gentle with me but I'm still a bit scared." I said.

"I know, Naruto. You don't have to be sorry. Its my decision to hold back and I don't mind. Its getting a bit hard, but I will wait until you're ready."

I looked up at him. He smiled at me. I stood up and walked around to the other side of the table. He watched me in confusion. I turned his chair and straddled him. He started up at me in confusion.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" he asked me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"This..." I whispered before kissing him. He sat there in shock for a minute before kissing me back. I didn't pull away from him as I stood up and grabbed his hand. He stood as well and pulled away from me to watch as I led him to his bedroom.

When we got there, I turned and pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Naruto!?" he asked, completely shocked. I leaned down and nipped at his ear. He gasped and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"N-Naruto!"

"Sshh... I'm ready, Sasuke..." I whispered in his ear. I felt his breath catch in his throat before he flipped me over and sat on top of me.

"You better get ready for this... I have been holding back a lot.." he said before capturing my lips in a heated kiss.

**Well, there's that chapter. The next chapter will have the M rated scene. Better be ready! ;3**

**~Ever Knox :3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hee~ello! I'm here with the seventh chapter of 'Love Me Forever and Always'.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

Sasuke flipped Naruto over and sat on top of him.

"You best get ready, Naruto..." he whispered in Naruto's ear before capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Naruto moaned and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him back. Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth and they began a fight for dominence. Their tongues battled before Naruto gave up, letting Sasuke explore his mouth. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair and pulled him closer. Sasuke grunted a bit and pulled back. He leaned down and kissed his neck. Naruto leaned his head back to give Sasuke more access to his neck.

Sasuke couldn't believe this. He'd wanted to do this with Naruto for years and he was finally getting a chance to. Just that thought alone caused him to harden and his hearbeat quicken. Sasuke kissed down Naruto's neck to his collarbone. He stopped and lightly nipped Naruto's collarbone.

"Ah!" Naruto yelped. Sasuke licked where he nipped and then sucked, creating a hickey.

Sasuke finished the hickey and pulled back. He kissed Naruto again as he slid his hands down Naruto's body to his pant line. Naruto moaned at the feel of Sasuke's hands and gripped his shoulders. Sasuke pulled back a bit to pull Naruto's shirt up and off. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke stared down at Naruto with lust filled eyes. Naruto slid his hands down Sasuke's body and Sasuke shivered at the feel. The two had seen each other shirtless plenty of times, but this was the first time they were undressing each other.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's shirt up and off and both shirts were dropped to the floor. Sasuke leaned down and kissed the middle of Naruto's chest. Naruto leaned his head back and buried his hands in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke moved his head and licked one of Naruto's already hard nipples. Naruto gasped and arched his back. Sasuke closed his lips around Naruto's nipple and nipped and sucked while his other hand squeezed, pinched and twisted the other one.

By this time, Naruto was a moaning mess and they weren't that far in. Sasuke was loving the sounds Naruto was making and Naruto loved what Sasuke was doing to him. Sasuke transitioned nipples and Naruto moaned lowly in pleasure.

Sasuke finished teasing Naruto's nippled and he licked and kissed his way down Naruto's chest. Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and moved down to Naruto's crotch. Sasuke looked at the bulge in Naruto's pants and licked his lips slightly. He leaned in and unbuttoned Naruto's pants with his tongue. Naruto bloushed and watched Sasuke unbutton his pants in the most sensual way Naruto could've imagined.

Sasuke finally got Naruto's pants unbuttoned and he grapped the zipper in his teeth. He slowly and teasingly pulled it down, running it over Naruto's cock, making it harden more.

"Ah... mm... Sas... Sasuke... stop... stop teasing me..." Naruto panted. Sasuke smirked and finished pulling the zipper down and he pushed his nose into Naruto's cock. Naruto gasped and gripped Sasuke's hair as he bucked his hips. Sasuke smirked again and licked Naruto through his boxers.

"Oh God... Hurry up, Sasuke..." Naruto moaned. Sasuke lifted his head and hooked his fingers under Naruto's pants and boxers and pulled then down in one sweep, Naruto's cock springing out. Naruto gasped as the cool air of Sasuke's room hit his hot and hard member. Sasuke leaned back to take in the sight before him.

Naruto laying on his bed underneath him, completely naked, flushed, panting, his hard member standing attention and already dripped pre-cum. Sasuke felt his already hard cock throb, letting him know that he needed to give it attention. But, Sasuke couldn't think about himself right now. He needed to pleasure his uke.

Sasuke leaned down and wrapped his hand around Naruto's cock. Sasuke started stroking Naruto's cock, setting an agonizingly slow pace. Naruto moaned and bucked his hips to get more friction. Sasuke put his other hand on Naruto's hip and held them down. Sasuke started to pick up the pace beofore stopped. Naruto whined and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled before leaning his head down and licking the underside of Naruto's cock.

"Ah! S-Sasuke! Mmph..." Naruto moaned, biting his lip. Sasuke watched him before lowering his head and engulfing Naruto's member.

Naruto moaned again, louder this time. Sasuke stated bobbing his head up and down, his tongue swirling around Naruto's dripping member. Sasuke moaned at the taste of Naruto's pre-cum. The vibrations sent waves of pleasure up Naruto's spine. Naruto entangled his fingers in Sasuke's hair and pushed his hips into Sasuke. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hips and held them down. Sasuke started sucking while bobbing his head up and down, speeding up.

"Ngh... Sas... Sasuke... I'm close..." Naruto moaned. Sasuke heard and started going even faster. Naruto fisted Sasuke's hair as he felt his climax getting closer.

"I'm cumming..." Naruto gaspes. Sasuke closed his eyes and went even faster. Naruto gaspes and arched his back as he came, screaming Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as his vision went white. Sasuke gagged slightly before pulling back and swallowing all of Naruto's seed.

Naruto was breathing heavily as he looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke used his thumb to wipe some cum off his chin and licked it off. Naruto blushed.

Sasuke leaned down again and kissed him passionately. Naruto moaned and kissed him back. Naruto felt himself growing hard again. Sasuke pulled back and looked down.

"You're half-hard after just a kiss?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed again.

"Sh-Shut up!" he said. Sasuke smiled and put three fingers in front of Naruto's mouth. Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"Suck." Sasuke demanded. Naruto closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Sasuke put his fingers in his mouth and Naruto closed his lips around Sasuke's fingers and started sucking on them. He swirled his tongue around the digits. Sasuke watched with need filled eyes.

When Sasuke felt his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto looked up at him. Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs so he had more access. He positioned the first finger at Naruto's entrance and pushed it in. Naruto gasped and tensed around the intruder.

"Shh..." Sasuke soothed, gently rubbing circles on Naruto's thigh.

"Relax, Naruto..." Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded and gripped the sheets. After awhile, Sasuke felt Naruto relax and he pushed the second finger in. Naruto gritted his teeth. Sasuke started scissoring his fingers while pushing them in and out. Finally, Sasuke hit something inside Naruto that made the blonde see stars.

"AH! God, Sasuke! Do that again!" Naruto cried. Sasuke smiled and brushed his fingers over his prostate again, making Naruto moan loudly. Sasuke pushed the third finger in and scissored a bit more before pulling his fingers out, making Naruto whine at the loss. Sasuke smirked. Sasuke moved and pulled his shorts and underwear off, freeing his throbbing member. He sighed in relief and looked at Naruto sat up and leaned forward.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke asked. Naruto simply smiled before putting Sasuke cock in in his mouth. Sasuke gasped then moaned.

"N-Naruto... ah... oh God..." Sasuke moaned, throwing his head back and fisting one hand in Naruto's hair. Naruto sucked on Sasuke's cock for awhile before pulling back. Sasuke was panting heavily. He looked down at Naruto who licked his lips. Naruto pushed Sasuke onto his back and he crawled on top of him. Sasuke layed on the bed and stared up at Naruto in confusion.

"What are you doing...?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't answer as he grapped Sasuke's cock and positioned it at his hole. He then pushed himself down onto Sasuke's cock, gritting his teeth and screwing his eyes shut in pain. He sat all the way down on Sasuke and put his hands on Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke moaned and put his hands on Naruto's legs.

Naruto finally got adjusted and pulled his hips back up so that only the tip was still inside him. He then came all the back down, hitting his prostate.

"AH! Ngh... Ha..." Naruto moaned and threw his head back as he continues going up and down on Sasuke's cock.

Finally Sasuke couldn't handle the slow pace and he flipped them over and starts thrusting into Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and dug his nails into Sasuke's back. Sasuke ignored the pain as he put his hands on either side of Naruto and started thrusting harder. Naruto was a moaning and panting mess at this point and he was coming close to cumming again. Sasuke was close as well. Sasuke reached down and started pumping Naruto's cock in time with his thrusts. Naruto was moaning even louder.

"S-Sasuke... Ah... I'm close..." Naruto moaned, throwing his head back. Sasuke grunted and moaned.

"M-Me too..." Sasuke panted. Sasuke started thrusting faster, his strokes getting faster as well.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

They both screamed each others names as they came, Naruto shooting white cum onto their chests and Sasuke came inside Naruto.

When they came off their high, they looked at each other. Sasuke smiled softly.

"I love you, Naruto..." he whispered. Naruto blushed a little and smiled.

"I love you too, Sasuke..." he whispered back before pulling Sasuke down into a kiss. It was slow and loving. Sasuke pulled away and pulled out of Naruto then fell onto the bed next to him. Naruto curled up against Sasuke and soon after, they both fell asleep.

**Well... there you go. Thats the lemon. There will be another one in the next chapter, fair warning.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed! :D**

**~Ever Knox :3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola, my peeps! Here is the 8th chapter of 'Love Me Forever And Always'.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :3**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 8**_

Sunlight filled the usually dark room. A raven haired boy rolled over in bed and came face-to-face with a ray of sunshine.

"Ah!" he exclaimed before rolling back over. He groaned and reached his hand out to touch his lover. All he felt was cold sheets. The raven haired boy sat up quickly in bed, now fully awake. He looked around his room, frantically trying to find his lover. His eyes found clothes that belonged to his love. That's when he smelt food. He inhaled the smell deeply and smiled.

"He can cook..." the raven mumbled before getting out of bed and putting on some boxers and shorts then walked out of his room. Once the raven was downstairs, he found his way to the kitchen. When he got there, he smiled at what he saw.

Standing at the counter was his lover, a cute blonde boy with bright blue eyes and whisker marks on his face, Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha leaned on the doorjam and watched Naruto for a second before walking over to him silently. Sasuke came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his chest against Naruto's back.

"Sasuke! You're awake!" Naruto said, slightly surprised. Sasuke nuzzled his face into Naruto's neck.

"Mhm..." he mumbled. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's and looked down. Sasuke lifted his head.

"Naruto... What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, worried.

"I was hoping I could serve you breakfast in bed this morning, but you're already up..." Naruto said, looking up at Sasuke with the most adorable pout ever. Sasuke stared at him for a second before blushing a bit.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Naruto... I didn't know..." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"Its okay! I don't mind eating together!" Naruto said, grinning. Sasuke blushed a bit more and smiled a bit before leaning down and kissing Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's hands wandered down Naruto's body to his shorts, which were technically Sasuke's. Naruto moaned lowly then grabbed Sasuke's hands.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke pushed his hips into Naruto's ass. Naruto felt Sasuke's erection.

"This early in the morning...?" Naruto gasped. Sasuke moved up Naruto's neck to his ear.

"Its your fault..." Sasuke whispered huskily in Naruto's ear. Naruto gasped again.

"Wh-What?"

"Its your fault I'm like this... that cute little pout, that sexy smile, everything about you makes me go crazy..." Sasuke mumbled before nipping at Naruto's ear.

"Ah... No... I... I didn't mean too... Ah!" Naruto tried to protest but was cut off by Sasuke reaching into his shorts and grabbing his dick. Sasuke smirked against Naruto's neck and then bit and sucked a spot on Naruto's shoulder.

"S-Sasuke... Mm... Ha..." Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hands storked his member. Sasuke put his chin on Naruto's shoulder as his hands brought Naruto's cock to full hardness. Naruto's hands were gripping Sasuke's arms and his eyes were screwed shut. He has a deep red blush on his face and he was moaning.

"Ngh... Sas-Sasuke... I'm close... Mm... Haa..." Naruto panted. Once he said that, Sasuke withdrew his hands. Naruto's eyes napped open and he looked at Sasuke then squeaked in surprise as Sasuke turned him around and pulled his shorts and boxers down and off. Sasuke dropped them to the floor. Sasuke lifted Naruto up to sit on the counter.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto squeaked. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's thighs and pulled them apart then put them over his shoulders. Sasuke then put Naruto's cock in his mouth and started sucking. Naruto fisted his hands in Sasuke's hair and moaned.

"Ah... Ngh... Sas... Mm..." Naruto moaned while pushing his hips into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke opened his throat and deep throared Naruto.

"Sasuke...I'm close..." Naruto moaned, his toes curling. Sasuke started sucking faster, his tongue running across the slit of Naruto's cock every once in awhile.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he thre his head back and came into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at Naruto as he twitched from his intense orgasm. Sasuke pulled back and gulped down all of Naruto's cum. Naruto looked up at Sasuke then his eyes widened as Sasuke flipped his over to be standing again with his butt to Sasuke. Sasuke got dowm on his knees and used his hands to spread Naruto's cheeks apart. Sasuke leaned in and licked around Naruto's hole.

"Ah! S-Sasuke!" Naruto yelped in surprise. Sasuke used his tongue to open Naruto's hole. He slipped it in and swirled it around. Naruto moaned loudly and lowered his head. Naruto was leaning on his elbows on the counter and his head was hanging.

Sasuke continued to tongue-fuck Naruto before pulling his tongue out and licking around the hole again, teasing Naruto.

"Ah... S-Sasuke... stop... stop teasing me and put it on already..." Naruto pleaded. Sasuke smirked and stood. He unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts and pushed them off then pushed his boxers off. He positioned his throbbing cock that was dripping pre-cum at Naruto's entrance and pushed in all the way in one go.

"Ah! Oh God, yes!" Naruto screamed, clenching his fists. Sasuke leaned over Naruto and bit his shoulder blade. Naruto made a yelp like noise that turned into a moan. Sasuke pulled his hips back with a low groan before slamming back in, hitting Naruto's prostate dead on.

"AH! Mm... Sasuke... more... harder..." Naruto begged. Sasuke was more than happy to oblige. He grabbed Naruto's hips in a bruising grip and started thrusting harder and faster. Naruto's legs were shaking and his hands were clenching and unclenching. Sasuke could tell Naruto was getting closer by the way he tensed around Sasuke.

Sasuke snaked his hand around and gripped Naruto's cock. He started pumping Naruto in time with his thrusts.

Soon, Naruto came all over Sasuke's hand and the counter. Naruto clenched around Sasuke and that threw him over the edge. Sasuke thrusted once more into Naruto before spilling his seed into Naruto's tight heat with a low moan. Sasuke put a hand on the counter to steady himself. Naruto felt his legs giving out and he started to fall. Sasuke caught him and they both slid to the floor. Naruto leaned against Sasuke and panted heavily. Sasuke was breathing heavily as well as he sat with Naruto.

"Sorry, Naruto..." Sasuke managed to say. Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Its okay... I liked it better than last night..." Naruto admitted with a blush. Sasuke smiled and turned Naruto's head to face him. Naruto smiled at Sasuke right before Sasuke kissed him. Naruto kissed him back before pulling away and standing up, Sasuke's limp cock sliding out of him. As he stood above Sasuke, Sasuke's cum dripped down his legs. Sasuke gulped a bit and looked at Naruto.

"Go clean yourself up, Naruto... I'll clean up here..." Sasuke said, standing up. Naruto nodded and grabbed the boxers he hand on and the shorts and walked out. Sasuke used a rag to clean himself a bit before he got dressed again and cleaned up the counter and the floor. He turned a bit when Naruto came back in. Naruto smiled at him.

"I'm not hungry anymore..." Naruto said.

"Me either..." Sasuke said. Naruto started laughing. Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"Lets get ready for training..." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and walked back to his room with Naruto. They both got dressed and walked out of Sasuke's house.

Before they reached the training grounds, Sasuke pushed Naruto against a tree and kissed him.

"Mm..." Naruto sounded as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him back. Sasuke pulled back after awhile and smiled at Naruto.

"I love you..." Sasuke whispered.

"I love you too..." Naruto whispered back. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and walked into the training ground with him.

**Welp, there you go. That is the last rated M scene in this story. :3**

**I hope everyone liked it and I hope I did good. :D**

**~Ever Knox :3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello! I am here with the ninth chapter of 'Love Me Forever And Always'.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot. :3**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 9**_

Sakura looked at her two teammates.

"You two are late..." she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hn..." was all Sasuke said.

"Yeah. I know..." Naruto said, grinning as he put his hands behind his head.

"You two seem to be spending a lot of time together." Sakura observed. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah... So what?" he said in his usualy tone.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"We're best friends... Thats why." Naruto answered.

"Huh..." was all Sakura said.

_~o.o.o~_

Its been 6 months since the sex and Naruto and Sasuke have been more intimate than before. They've been having more problems keeping it hidden because of their intimacy.

Whenever the three kids were walking together, the order from left to right was always Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. The two always snaked their hands around Sakura, careful not to alert Sakura of what was going on. They would hold each others hand tightly, but would let go the minute Sakura turned around for some reason.

They've been hiding it for a year now and been getting harder on them.

One day...

Sasuke and Naruto both sat in the training grounds against a tree. They were talking about something random.

Sakura was walking through the village looking for Sasuke when she saw him sitting against a tree in the training grounds. She smiled and started to walk towards him when she saw his lips moving. He was talking to someone but she couldn't tell who. She gasped when she saw him smile and laugh. Then she saw him lean over and close his eyes. He was...

"Oh my God... He's kissing someone!" She whispered. She frowned as she tried to see who it was.

Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto. Naruto smiled into it and kissed him back. Sasuke pulled back and smiled at Naruto. Naruto pounced on Sasuke and pushed him onto his back. Sasuke landed with a grunt and chuckled. He snaked his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled down at Sasuke with love filled eyes. Sasuke smiled back. Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke again. Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed Naruto back.

Sakura watched as Naruto pushed Sasuke to the ground.

"Naruto...? What is Naruto doing to Sasuke?" Sakura said to herself. Her eyes widened when Naruto kissed Sasuke and Sasuke kissed back.

"Sasule! Naruto! What are you doing?!" she yelled. Both boys looked at Sakura. Sasuke sat up with Naruto in his lap.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto stuttered, blushing. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"She'll try to break us up..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke held Naruto tight.

"I won't let her..." Sasuke whispered back.

"Sasuke-kun... Let go of Naruto and walk over to me..." Sakura demanded.

"Never..." Sasuke said, glaring at Sakura.

"Sasuke... Don't let me go..." Naruto said. Sasuke clutched Naruto to his chest tightly.

"I will never let Naruto go, Sakura! I've held onto him for a year now and nothing you say will convince me to let him go now. I love him and nothing with change that..." Sasuke said, glaring at Sakura more. Sakura gasped and stared in shock.

"You... You're gay..." Sakura whispered. Sasuke nodded and stood with Naruto.

"Yes... And I'm with Naruto..." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sakura.

"Deal with it, Sakura..." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked and walked off with Naruto, leaving a stunned Sakura standing there.

_~o.o.o~_

Since Sakura found out, she's told pretty much everyone.

Ino stays away from Sasuke now, not like Sasuke cared. He hated Ino more than he hated Sakura.

Kakashi could care less, after all, he's with Iruka. Kiba doesn't mind. He still likes them both. Well, Naruto, anyway. Kiba doesn't really like Sasuke. Akamaru's a dog and could care less.

Shino doesn't care about anyone so don't ask him. He'll just stare at you then walk away. Hinata's heartbroken because Naruto's gay but she's happy that he's happy. She's starting to have feelings for someone else anyway.

Shikamaru will tell you that he already knew, which is most likely true. Choji is oblivious to everything but food at this point so he knows nothing.

Asuna's not sure its a good idea, but he doesn't say anything. Kurenai is happy for the two of them. As is Iruka.

The Third Hokage is afraid that Sasuke will hurt Naruto eventually. Naruto is like a son to him and he doesn't want to see Naruto hurt like that.

Little did he know...

His fears were about to come true.

**There you have it. :)**

**Please review! :D**

**~Ever Knox :3**


	11. Chapter 10

***sigh* This is getting annoying... -_-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :|**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 10**_

Sasuke was laying in bed next to Naruto after they made love. Naruto had fallen asleep almost immediatly but Sasuke was still awake.

He started up at his ceiling while he gently played with Naruto's soft blonde locks. His mind was going a million miles an hour. He wanted to kill his brother for what he did. But, he didn't want to leave Naruto. He'd promised Naruto he wouldn't let him go and he would never leave and he knew that killing Itachi meant breaking those promises.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto. He could clearly see his face in the moonlight. Naruto looked so peaceful and happy. Sasuke smiled softly and kissed Naruto's head. Naruto moaned in his sleep and rolled onto his side, his back facing Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and slowly and carefull got out of bed. He made sure not to make too much noise or move the bed too much, in fear that he would wake Naruto.

Sasuke dressed silently and packed a backpack while watching Naruto sleep, oblivious to what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke felt his heart break the more packing he did.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto..." Sasuke whispered while tears filled his eyes. He wrote Naruto a note and left it on the nightstand. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's forehead. He screwed his eyes shut and frowned deeply as he tried not to cry. He pulled back.

"I love you, Naruto. More than anything and nothing I do will change how I feel about you... I swear..." Sasuke said quietly, knowing Naruto couldn't hear him. Sasuke stared at Naruto with sad black eyes for a bit longer before turning. He walked to his bedroom door. He took one last glance at his lover and his reason for living... then he left the house... and the village.

_~o.o.o~_

Around 5:30 AM, Naruto woke up for some unknown reason and rolled over to cuddle with Sasuke. Naruto opened his eyes and saw that Sasuke was gone. Naruto immediately sat up and looked around the moonlit room. Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called. Naruto then caught sight of the piece of paper on the nightstand.

"What the...?" Naruto said before picking up the piece of paper and looking at it.

On the front, in Sasuke's neat handwriting, was Naruto's name. Naruto frowned and unfolded the paper.

_"Naruto,_

_ I'm so sorry I'm doing this to you and I know that I'm breaking my promises, but I have to do this. I hope you can forgive me and if you can't... I understand. Remember when I told you that my brother killed my clan and that I wanted to kill him for what he did? Well... I'm going to go do that._

_ I'm joining Orochimaru. Its the only way to get the power I need to kill Itachi. I know that I'll become a criminal of Konoha, but I have to do this._

_ I love you Naruto. More than my own life. Nothing wil change that, I swear. My heart is yours. Treasure it and keep it close until I return._

_ And I swear... I will return. I will come back to you, Naruto. I will return to your arms._

_ I love you._

_Sasuke"_

Naruto put his hand over his mouth as he started crying. He dropped the note to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. He buried his face in his hands and cried.

How could he ever live without Sasuke?

**There's that chapter.**

**Review? :3**

**~Ever Knox :)**


End file.
